You can always trust me
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Spaz is a antisocial girl who's doesn't trust people or dragons and doesn't know how to act when around others what happens when Astrid feel threaten by this girl when Hiccup is always with the shy girl? HicxOc


Hello, my name is Hiccup. You probably remember me as the guy who gave Brek there dragons, have an amazing girlfriend and saved Brek. But that was over 2 years ago; I am 16 years old and single. You're probably wondering what happen to me and Astrid? Well let's just say she ripped my heart out and stabbed it with an axe hammer over and over again. Moving on I have open a school to help younger kids learn how to ride their dragons, how to use and place a saddle on them and how to take care of them. Its get my mind off of…you know who. Right now I'm in the little school that was once full with kids from ages 7-12 cleaning up. It's a bit disorganized since dragons are often in here for the practice sessions. It was quite today, it's a rare thing since dragons are pets they always made a ruckus.

"Stop that dragon!" Shout a kid from outside the school. Take that for an example. I looked up to see if Toothless was still sleeping on the desk…he wasn't there.

"Oh no" I mumbled. As on 'q' Toothless bashed through the wooden doors of the school with a book in his mouth. He jumped from desk to desk, wall to wall and crawled on the ceiling.

"Toothless! No down NOW!" I shouted chasing him foolishly around the room. Toothless did as he was told and came down. He drops the sketch book in my hands and smiled at me. I looked curiously at it as I read the cover. '_Spaz_' is craved very neatly on the hard cover of the book. I knew the owner of the book, but not on a personal level; just seen her around once every blue moon. Her family moved here a year ago and I only saw her 4 times in that year. Her father is Bark Fishmouth 6'1 a strong, buff man. Light skin, bold with a thick black mustache and bread and brown eyes. A very close trustworthy friend of my father. Her mother Torn Fishmouth 5'3, slightly chubby, tan skin with short brown hair with brown eyes. Friend's with half the female Vikings here. And her older brother Hammer Fishmouth 5'6, black raven hair pale skin color, black eyes and sorta buff. Best friends with Tuffnutt. Lastly-

"Excuse me? Can I have my book back?" come a soft timid voice. I looked up to see the owner of the voice to meet brown eyes. My green eyes locked with the big brown ones.

"Hello?" asked the same voice with a hint of annoyance. I snapped out of my trace and shook my head. The female who stood before me is, Spaz Fishmouth. A beautiful girl indeed. She pretty short 5'0, light chocolate skin, slim curvy figure, raven hair that fell to her back her raven bangs sweep across her forehead. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a brown fur vest, brown fur knee length brown skirt with black tights and brown fur boots. She also wore a brown fur hat that has false bear ears. Her arms are crossed as she tapped her foot on the wooden ground giving an impatient look. I realized I've been staring to long.

"I-I-I uh, h-here you go. I'm sorry about, uh Toothless" I handed her book back to her. She nodded her petite hands took it from my larger hands. She gave a gentle smile as she tucked it under her arms.

"Thank you and its fine I needed the exercises" she joked as she shuffled her weight on her left foot. I caught on and smiled I open my mouth to say something but I noticed a very large man behind Spaz.

"Got ye book, sweetheart?" I notice Spaz rolling her eyes in annoyance as she turn on her heel towards the man.

"Yes, dad I got my book" She said with a cheer tone. Her dad nodded he notice me and waved.

"Hello, there Hiccup nice to see you again. Come on Spaz time to go home" Bark turned around to leave Spaz turned back around toward me. She smiled and opens her mouth to speak.

"Tha-

"SPAZ! Come I don't have all day!" he father barked from outside. Spaz rolled her eyes and gave a grim look she gave a soft 'bye' and ran outside. I gave a tiny wave as the short girl ran out the school.

"Mmh" Toothless groaned. I looked behind me to see Toothless smiling at me with his big eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at my best friend as I return to clean the class room.

"Torn, me and Spaz are home!" shouted Bark as he placed his large dull axe near the door. Spaz rolled her eyes again annoyed with her farther. Her mother came into view and smiled at her husband and daughter. Spaz walked up to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to her room. Torn watch her daughter run up the stairs and locking herself in the room like she always does everyday. Sighing in disappointment Torn looked back at her husband who sat on one of the wooden chairs.

"Bark, we need to talk" Torn said gently. Bark hummed at his wife letting her know he is listening.

"It's about Spaz. We need to let out more and do-

"I don't want to hear it, Torn. She not going to leave this house, its to dangerous plus there nothing out there for her" Torn grew a bit angry at hearing the same damn excuse her husband used every time they talked about their daughter.

"She has to do something productive, Bark. She can't just stay in the house all day everyday! She antisocial, most people don't know we have a daughter and she needs to learn life skills. Bark she 16 she not going to be ye little girl forever" Torn explain to her stubborn husband.

"She needs to stay in this house where she protected!" he fought back.

"She needs to go outside and become something of herself! She might be a great Viking. She determine, stubborn, strong and smart!" Torn shouts at the top of her lungs. The fight continues on from there. While they fought Spaz is laying on her bed trying her best to tune them out. They always fought about her 3 times a week and it always stays the same. Spaz sat up and got off the bed. She stared outside the square cracked window seeing all the other teens flying on their pet dragons and having fun. She wished she could go outside, make friends and rid a dragon. But she stood in her house so long she has a fear of dragons and people. She doesn't trust any of them. The teen girl turned away from the window and looked around her fairly large room. She heaved a heavy sigh as her shoulder fell in disappointment. She sat back on her hard bed and stare at the wooden ceiling. Arms and legs spread out on her bed.

_Knock knock'_

"Come in" come Spaz voice when she heard the knock. The door open and an angry looking Bark came in the room with a smiling Torn. Spaz sat up quickly wondering why both her parents are in her room at the same time.

"Ye start working at the Brek School to train dragon and kids tomorrow. Ye be going everyday morning to afternoon" her father mumbled. Her brown eyes widen at the words her father spoke as she looked at her mother hoping this wasn't a trick. Torn gave a bright smile and nodded. A small smile found its place on Spaz lips at the thought of leaving her house. Her brown eyes glister with happiness as she ran up and hugged her dad.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" the young teen chanted over and over again. Her mother giggled at her out burst. Spaz quickly switch parents and squeezed her mom as Torn squeezed her daughter back.

Spaz parent soon left her room leaving her to her thoughts. She looked at the ceiling with a smile as she thought about her big day tomorrow. She didn't know if wither she should be happy, scared or nervous. The raven hair girls is happy she leaving, she scared cause she never spoken to anyone here and nervous cause she don't really trust people or dragons. And she is going to be with them all day everyday! Crap, the thought scared her to her socks. Well let's see what the day brings tomorrow. With that thought the teen fell asleep smiling.

././.././././.

What you guys think? Good, bad, needs improvement? Review please!


End file.
